ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Garamon
is a kaiju from the 1966 tokusatsu TV series, Ultra Q. It first appeared in episode 13 "Garadama", and returned in episode 16 "Garamon Strikes Back". The robot monster is perhaps the most recognizable monster from Ultra Q, and is the kaiju most associated with the landmark series. Subtitle: . Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 60,000 t *Origin: Planet Q History Ultra Q Generation I A strange meteor emitting electric waves was discovered in the Japanese countryside. Soon after its discovery, a larger "Garadama" meteorite crash lands in the center of a large lake, destroying a local town and drying up the body of water completely. Soon only the strange meteorite was visible in the dry lakebed, and it didn't take long for Garamon to emerge from within. Emitting a strange clanking noise as it walked, the odd monster proceeded to scout out the area. It then made its way towards the dam and quickly charged right through it, destroying the barrier that separated it from populated areas. However, before the monster could progress further in its attack, the secret of the smaller Garadama meteorite was finally unlocked: the strange rock actually served as an electronic brain for Garamon, and the radio waves it emitted were controlling the monster. The scientists studying the meteorite quickly isolated the mysterious object in a mesh chamber, cutting off its connection to Garamon. With the connection severed, Garamon suddenly stopped moving, and began to foam at the mouth. The creature then collapsed outside a destroyed dam, its brief invasion of the Earth at an end. Trivia *The Garamon suit was later reused for the monster Pigmon in Ultraman. *Garamon serves as the first boss in the video game, Ultra Toukon Densetsu and bizarrely, it can shoot a beam and appears from underground. *Garamon is the first monster in the Ultra Series to be used by alien's as a living weapon. *In early script ideas, Garamon was meant to fight the massive monkey, Goro. *He was one of the monsters who made up Beryudora's right arm. *Garamon inspired Garagon of Ultra Q: Dark Fantasy and Gamoran of Ultraman Cosmos. *The sounds Garamon emits are actually cicada buzzings. *Garamon is the first mechanical kaiju to appear in the Ultra Series. *Yet, despite being depicted as mechanical, in the mobile game, Ultra Kaiju Battle Breeders, Garamon is able to breed. Generation II & III However, the mysterious alien forces that summoned forth the first Garamon were not finished yet. Some time after the first Garamon's defeat (in episode 16 "Garamon Strikes Again"), a mysterious man arrived at the facility where the small Garadama meteorite was kept. Using a small device, the man broke the meteorite out and secreted the object away in a guitar case. Soon after the theft of the meteorite, not one, but two large Garadama meteorites crashed to Earth. The first landed in the center of Tokyo, and the other in Tokyo Bay. Soon both hatched new Garamons, who then proceded to attack Tokyo. Meanwhile, Jun, Ippei, Yuriko and the police had finally cornered the mysterious man, and after a prolonged battle the small meteorite was procured and the man shot and wounded. Wasting no time, the heroes quickly wrapped the meteorite in the special mesh used during the first Garamon attack. With the connection to their electronic brain severed, both of the robot monsters halted in their paths, began to foam at the mouth, and then collapsed dead. The mysterious man behind this invasion was soon revealed to be a Cicada Man, an insect-like alien being whose race had created the Garamon as part of a planned invasion of Earth. Having failed in his mission, the wounded Cicada Man was eliminated by his fleeing comrades, and the aliens then retreated from the Earth, never to be heard from again. Powers and Weapons *Garadama: Garamon can encase itself in a Garadama Meteorite. The meteorite will allow Garamon to survive from the impact when it crashed on Earth. It also caused the sea to dry when it crashed into the ocean. :;Redman *Teleportation: In this series, Garamon has the ability to teleport to trick his opponents. Weakness If the radioactive meteor used to control the monster is contained with a special foil and unable to emit its radiation, Garamon will die/deactivate. Other media Redman Garamon reappears in the series, Redman. Garamon first appeared in episode 6, where he seemingly ran from the hero upon first sight, but he ended up teleporting behind him for a sneak attack. They fought on and Garamon kept the upper hand against Redman until he turned the tables against him and he finished him off with his Red Arrow. Garamon reappeared in episode 10 where fought Redman in a field and the hero had the upper hand by throwing and kicking him. When Redman brought out his Red Knife, Garamon ran away from it at first, but he then knocked it into the lake which exploded soon after, after which the monster gained the upper hand by punching him repeatingly. Garamon was eventually killed by one last judo throw by Redman. In episode 67, Garamon teamed up with Telesdon and had Redman on the ropes right from the start but the hero managed to get them off his back. The three of them then brawled it out on the beach with a lot of throwing, chopping, kicking, and tactics going on. When Redman summoned his Red Arrow, Telsdon caught him and took his Red Arrow away from him so he can use it against him when he was held by Garamon. However, Redman ducked at the last minute and Garamon ended up being the victim of this accidental kill. Garamon reappeared in episode 69 where he helped Kodaigon in fighting Redman. After attacking him behind his back, this monster helped the other monster take on the hero. Even though they had the team advantage against the alien hero, both monsters eventually fell to a judo throw to the ground after a long, brutal brawl. In episode 73, Garamon teamed up with Dorako from the start to take on Redman in the desert. Despite being outnumbered, the hero managed to hold his own against both monsters even when at a disadvantage. Redman then defeated both monsters by dragging them by their heads when they were lying flat on the ground and letting them roll down the next hill until they stopped. Garamon reappeared in episode 76, where he teamed up with Woo to take on Redman at a beach. Despite having the odds stacked against him, the alien hero held his own against both monsters with his judo expertise and quick thinking. Garamon was eventually defeated by having Redman judo throw him to the ground near him and having his Red Arrow thrown near them which exploded soon afterwards Garamon's final appearance on the show was in episode 77, when Dorako was in the middle of fighting Redman, Garamon showed up to help him, but even though they held the numbers advantage against him, both monsters were no match against the alien hero's combat prowess and quick thinking. Both monster were eventually defeated when Redman slammed their heads against each other, killing them in the process. Trivia *Garamon was drastically redesigned in this series, having hands not on the outside of his body, and acting far more vicious. **This may have been to distinguish him from Pigmon. *A species of kaiju were created for the Redman comic, illustrated and writen by Matt Frank. The creatures, due to looking different from both Garamon and Pigmon are called Redmon. Merchandise Garamon toys.jpg|Bandai Japan Ultra Monster Series Garamon Ultra_Monster_Series_-4_Garamon.jpg|Bandai Japan Ultra Monster Series #04 Garamon bandaiSet6UltraQGaramon.jpg|Bandai Japan Ultra Q Box Garamon M1 Garamon.jpg|M1 Garamon M1 Garamon Garadama.jpg|M1 Garamon with Garadama X-Plus Garamon2.jpg|X-Plus Garamon with Background X-Plus Garamon1.jpg|X-Plus Garamon X-Plus Garamon Green Ver..jpg|X-Plus Garamon (Green Ver.) X-Plus Garamon Garadama Ver..jpg|X-Plus Garamon with Garadama Yamanaya Garamon (BW Ver.).jpg|Yamanaya Garamon (BW ver.) Yamanaya Garamon (Red Ver.).jpg|Yamanaya Garamon (Red ver.) Yamanaya Garamon Mini figure.jpg|Yamanaya Garamon mini figure (Red ver.) Yamanaya Garamon Mini figure (Green Ver.).jpg|Yamanaya Garamon mini figure (Green ver.) Popy Garamon.jpg|Popy Garamon bullmark Garamon (Green Ver.).jpg|Bullmark Garamon (Green ver.) bullmark Garamon (Hawaii Ver.).jpg|Bullmark Garamon (Hawaii ver.) Marmit Garadama with Garamon.jpg|Marmit Garadama with Garamon Marmit Garamon (Mail Away Ver.).jpg|Marmit Garamon (Mail Away ver.) Marmit Garamon (Luck Bag Ver.).jpg|Marmit Garamon (Luck Bag ver.) Marmit Garamon with Garadama.jpg|Marmit Garamon (Red ver.) with Garadama Marmit Garamon (Green Ver.).jpg|Marmit Garamon (Green ver.) Pigmon Statue.jpeg|Statue of Garamon Gallery Garamon I.png Garamon II.png Garamon III.png Garamoncolor.png Garamon_II_blood_color.png Garamonah.jpg Garamon blood.png Peguila-Garamon.jpg|Garamon with Peguila cmon garamon.JPG|Redman fighting Garamon. GaramonCutaway.jpg|Garamon's robotic insides Garamon in SNES.jpg|Garamon in the SNES Ultra Toukon Densetsu 1993 game. GaramonQ.jpg GARAMON-MAKING.png Garamond Liscenced Shirt.jpeg|A Garamon liscensed shirt logo. Garamon Logo.jpeg PEGUILA-KANEGON-GARAMON-RAGON.jpg narita_garamon160921.jpg|Garamon's concept art Category:Ultra Q Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Reused Kaiju Suits Category:Ultra Q Category:Beryudora's Right Horn